


streamer

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Ears, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Pegging, Pet Play, Spanking, Streaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: you and kenma enjoy streaming
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	streamer

**Author's Note:**

> I MAKE MY RETURN TO THE HAIKYUU SMUTTY ONE SHOTS I hope you like!! i know it's a little bit short and a little bit overdone for kenma, but....pet play is always a good idea

“Alright, what should we do next for this little cutie here?” you cooed, enticingly grabbing Kenma’s cheeks and squeezing them for the camera. His cat ears were askew and you fixed them while waiting for the comments, gently running your fingers through his already messy hair. It was an hour and zero orgasms into the stream, and the comments were going wild for how wrecked he looked, his drool dripping and his eyes rolled back at the simple touches you were offering him. You leaned closer to the screen but kept your fingers on Kenma’s cheeks. 

“Hm, I like spanking and pegging for today. What about you, Kenma?” He frantically nodded, hips bucking at just the thought. “I think our little kitty likes it, everyone!” In a flash, you were behind Kenma and readjusting him so his face was closer to the camera for your followers, who were all very excited at seeing him so up close as he was played with. “What does our little kitty say when he wants his treat?”

Placing two hands up near his chin for the camera, he whimpered a small “nya” just as you spanked him, his flesh easily reddening from the force. His cock was aching between his legs and he was nearly going to lose it when you slapped him again. 

“Look at how pretty he is for all of you! Should he be allowed to cum like a dirty little cat yet?” 

“Please,” he whined into the camera, his eyes rolling back once more and his mouth falling open when you laid a third smack to his ass. 

“Just for that, you’re not allowed.” Your hand connected directly to where his thigh and swollen flesh met, making him cry out even louder and push his hips back towards you for more. The comments were blowing up with different commands and suggestions for him to follow, but you didn’t pay attention. Right now, Kenma was yours. “One more, you hungry little kitty.”

Your last slap rang out louder than the rest, but the moan Kenma released still drowned it out. You were impressed with his resolve; when you first started streaming, he had a lot more trouble holding off on orgasming, but now he seemed to be doing much better at following instructions. 

The long cat tail plug, ignored up until now, was necessary in your next bout of torture. You teasingly tugged on it, smiling at the whimpers he would let out when it brushed his prostate. He’d had it in for about an hour already while he prepared for the stream and he was fully ready to take it out already so that you could fuck him; you, however, had other plans. 

You continued to tug at it until he was whining non-stop, drool slipping out of his mouth and hands gripping the desk in front of the camera. Running your finger down the long length of it, you could see him slightly relax when you pulled your hand away, but he tensed when you randomly pulled it out of him with a _pop_. 

" _Agh_!" he moaned, toes curling on the hardwood as precum dripped between his feet. 

"Feel _good_ , Kenma?" You rubbed his back as he squirmed with the effort of keeping his orgasm in, your watchers begging for more of Kenma's ruin. He simply nodded and offered a small, shaky smile to the camera.

"G-good, good," he whimpered, his hands trembling. 

"You ready for more, kitty?" At his nod, you ran your hands down his toned sides and grabbed the strap-on from the box below the desk, slipping it on while keeping a hand on Kenma for comfort. He was already stretched from his tail, but you still lubed up a finger to stick in and massage his prostate. Each time you nudged it, you could see his thighs tense up and his cock twitch, ignored as it dripped onto the floor below him. You reached a hand up to pet his head, soothing him as you added another finger. With each movement inside him, he gasped and moaned, wordlessly begging for more. “Does my kitty want his big treat now? Speak up for me, sweetie.”

“Please...please, master...fuck me,” he pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he looked into the camera but spoke directly to you. Teasing his hole with your lubed up cock earned you a loud keen that made his back arch, his hips in the prime spot for you to completely ruin him. 

With one thrust, you knew he was gone. He still held off on orgasming like a good little kitten, which you praised him for, but his body was shaking and his muscles were tense, his hole sucking your cock in greedily. A commenter suggested slapping him and you smiled into the camera, only the bottom half of your face visible. 

“Good idea!” you praised cheerily, not giving Kenma any time to process before your palm was on his ass, a harsh slap jiggling the fat. He let out a loud groan and you could see his eyes begin to roll back. Luckily, all the comments were telling him to cum like a true pretty kitty, so your watchers wouldn’t be upset with him peaking. “Cum for your followers, kitten.”

The command was followed easily as he released with a moan, his mouth falling open and his eyes fluttering closed. His cum splattered onto his stomach, chest, and the desk. After being denied an orgasm for so long, he didn’t stop for a long time, his cock sensitive and his mind fried. His cat ears had fallen off and you were still buried inside him, but you gave him a few seconds to calm down before shifting inside him slightly. 

“Wait, you--” he began, but cut himself off when you laughed at him.

“Kitty Kenma…” you teased, taking your cock nearly all the way out and slamming back into his prostate. “We’re not done yet. Are we, watchers?”


End file.
